


I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, THE WINTER PURRER, background frostiron, buckitty, stucky-freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky惹怒Loki并因此被变成了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm not adorable, I'm an assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831952) by [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO). 



在神盾局开完会，Steve心情着实暴躁地回到家。与毁灭博士战斗而造成的经济损失简直是个没完没了的议题。有时候身为队伍领导者真是痛苦啊。会议进行到最后Steve感觉自己已经退化成了一个幼稚园小鬼，但——但那本来就是毁灭博士闯的祸，为什么不去找他呢？

Steve走进客厅时刚好捕捉到Loki消失在房间里的瞬间，以及Tony瞪着男友刚才的方向，颇有些恼火的样子。他似乎因为Loki的走人而相当不高兴。接着，他转身看见了Steve，Steve也立刻看见他下巴上一块淤青。

“你应该去看看你家杀手。”Tony赶在Steve发问前说。

“为什么？”Steve忍着脾气问。这令人费解的状况已经挑战他的神经了，Steve只想在神盾局那狗屁会议后能有个安谧的夜晚。

“我们这样说吧，你的男朋友和我有点误会，不过我被揍也是活该。而Loki，因为得负责大部分善后，就不爽你家喜欢用金属臂搞破坏的那位。其实我不知道那小混蛋干了什么，我还没见到Bucky呢。”Tony朝下巴比划着，“Loki也不肯告诉我，不过他保证是完全无毒无害无副作用并且会自然消退……他说他只想给Bucky添堵。那个，既然是Loki的话，我敢用盔甲保证，他说到做到了。”

Steve捏起鼻梁。他的头真的开始痛了。他甚至不想知道Bucky和Tony有什么误会，眼下最重要的是恶作剧之神到底干了什么？Loki本来就不按牌理出牌，而且——他还有该死的魔法。

“多谢提示。”Steve说完就走向他们的套房。

他在厨房找到Bucky，后者坐在餐桌边，盘着腿，金属手握着叉子，直接在从罐头里挖金枪鱼吃。Steve先发现有尾巴懒洋洋在空中甩来甩去，然后是Bucky的长发里钻出的那对黑色猫耳。

Steve大脑短路了，这一幕太荒谬了好吗，Bucky，身为冬兵，居然长出毛茸茸的猫尾巴和耳朵。而且还可爱到没天理。

“半个字也别说。”Bucky咬着牙不看他，仍埋头吃金枪鱼罐头。Steve朝他走了几步，站在Bucky正前方。随后发觉连那双碧色的眼睛也很象猫。

“我要杀了那该死的家伙。”Bucky恶狠狠地说。比人类更长的尖牙闪着光，为他增加了几分威慑力。可惜整个情调都被抖动的猫耳朵破坏掉了。

“你笑什么，笨蛋？”

Steve已经克制不住上扬的嘴角了。

“你太可爱，所以我才笑，傻瓜。”

“我，不，可，爱。”

本来Steve还能忍下去，但Bucky那一副炸毛的样子看得他再也控制不住地大笑起来。Bucky站起来把空罐头丢进垃圾箱，完全无视了狂笑抹泪的男友。Steve就跟着他走出厨房。

“不好意思但你变成猫咪的样子太可爱了叫我怎么忍……”

Bucky万分辛苦地咬紧牙关，没有骂人或者——炸毛。他们俩走进卧室，Bucky把自己裹进一根毯子里，遮住了Loki用咒语造就的异状。

“我不可爱，我是个杀手。”从毯子里传出这样冥顽不灵的回答。

Steve忍住了没有再度爆笑，他上床，坐在那一大团旁边，然后小心地扯下毛毯。Bucky乱蓬蓬的头毛和不断抖动的耳朵看得他内心怜爱泛滥，止不住笑容。他慢慢伸手碰了碰一个耳朵。Bucky猛地抽了口气但没有躲开，所以Steve顺势开始抚摸他。Bucky闭上眼睛朝他蹭过来。Steve并不意外，不需要Loki的咒语，Bucky原本就会象猫一样渴求无关情欲的爱抚，每一次他们都会这样在沙发上亲热许久。Steve继续摸他的耳朵和头发，Bucky突然发出难以名状的叫声，仿佛正在拼命忍耐。

Loki的本意是想给Bucky添堵没错，他的确做到了，但Steve却对这意外的形势变化乐在其中。Steve一边揉Bucky的耳朵一边靠过去吻他。猫咪杀手想必也很沉醉，他十分热情地回应了Steve的吻。

“你尝起来和鱼一个味道。”Steve边吻边抱怨道。

“都啃过我的屁股不知道多少次了还说。”Bucky不以为然地回答。

“对对对，你说得都对。”

Steve把Bucky拉到大腿上，双手离开猫咪恋人的头发沿着背脊往下摸。怀里的杀手发出颇为不满的嘟哝，不过在Steve藉机取笑他之前，Bucky又更为热烈地吻住他的嘴。Steve的手下滑到对方臀部。原本被长长的T恤遮住，直到现在他才发觉为了方便尾巴Bucky将内裤穿得有多低腰。Steve摸了一把尾巴根部，Bucky的腰无法控制地往他手里拱，还发出呻吟。这绝对令Steve乐在其中了。

“Loki肯定想不到。”Steve说，饶有兴致，“他本来是要惩罚你的。”

“闭嘴，再摸。”

Steve已经教过Bucky很久，要他直接说出自己想要的东西；现在他更不会拒绝对方的索求。他脱下Bucky的T恤开始揉他的尾巴根，Bucky则舒服地不断骑在他大腿上扭动。这本该是有些荒诞的画面，毛茸茸的猫咪不应与Bucky相得益彰，但是，要命，Steve突然就无法抵挡这诱惑。他吻着Bucky的脖子，吻到他完好的肩膀，留下一串吻痕。

“等一下……停……”Bucky说。Steve立刻停止动作看他有什么不对。Bucky从他腿上下来，跑去床头柜抽屉翻了半天。Steve吸了口气，短暂的担忧被Bucky回来时手上的润滑剂瓶子打飞了。

“想要你进入我，Stevie。”Bucky看着他的眼睛，递过润滑剂。

Steve发自内心地，真情实意地为Bucky学会如何表达欲望而高兴，他爱死这么说话的Bucky了。

“我怎么会说‘不’呢。”Steve打开瓶子倒出足够润滑剂在手指上。他略过尾巴，手来到更低的位置。

尽管做过许多次，Steve仍每每为之震撼。将自己全盘交付给Steve的Bucky，抛开一切脑内横亘不去的忧虑的Bucky，只沉浸在爱人给予的快感中的Bucky，这样的Bucky太美了。

加入第三根手指后，Bucky已经享受得不行，这时Steve再开口说他美就不会遭到反驳。让Steve想笑的是，Bucky还听他赞美了许久，才黏糊地吻上来不让他继续说。

“我已经好了……快来……”

Steve抽出手指，草草在自己的T恤上擦了擦，几乎不假思索地把衣服脱掉。他想和Bucky肌肤相触。很快，衣服就被遗忘在地板上了，Bucky掏出Steve发硬的性器，显然是不准备浪费时间给Steve更多余裕脱衣服。敏感的表皮碰到Bucky涂抹的冰凉润滑剂，让Steve咝咝地吸气。随即Bucky就又骑上Steve的大腿。

Bucky在Steve终于进入时大声呻吟，Loki的咒语肯定也让他有了一副猫爪，因为Steve敢发誓，这是Bucky头一回把他的后背挠出血。Steve一手按住Bucky后腰，扶持着不断起伏的Bucky之余顺带揉捏尾部。他快为那根晃来晃去的尾巴神魂颠倒了，那正是Bucky沉溺在快感里的证明。另一只手，Steve就放在Bucky的头发上，把玩他的耳朵。数种刺激交织，好像彻彻底底地烧断了Bucky的大脑，平常他都很爱说话，不管是胡话还是什么，现在却只能哼哼唧唧地软成一团。

Steve调整过两人的位置后很快以更激烈的节奏进出。他让Bucky仰躺着，双腿架在肩上，将Bucky动人的样子尽收眼底。

Bucky的高潮来得突然，他的呻吟，还有释放后全然凌乱的样子，足以推着Steve越过巅峰。

事后Steve喘着气，感觉身下的Bucky还在余韵里颤抖；他想，其实还要去谢谢Loki才对。

——————

“做起来很爽，我必须承认。”到了早上，Steve正在收拾他们丢了一地的衣服，Bucky半睡半醒，埋在枕头里嘟哝着。“但还是很庆幸那咒语开始失效了。”

Steve看向Bucky一头乱发间抖动的猫耳朵。尾巴和眼睛的变化已经解除，不过耳朵还很坚挺。到晚上大概会消失吧。Steve得说，他会很怀念这些变化。

“你开心就好，吧唧喵。”Steve说着伸手去揉Bucky的头发让它们乱得更厉害。

Bucky把脸埋在枕头里长叹。他知道，这个外号会被Steve叫上好一阵子了。

 

END


End file.
